SURPRISE! in more ways than oneOneshot
by Breath9455
Summary: what happens when Will tries to surprise Halt and Gilan helps..and a bunny is involved.. Im new at this so please keep that in mind! Thanks sorry the words are crammed but pwease read it!


Will's P.O.V "Stupid bunny" I muttered. Then all of a sudden he ran off again.  
"Seriously?" I hissed, chasing the bunny again.  
"Dang can you not just stand still" I yelled at it. Then it actually stayed perfectly still, until I came closer. Sagging my head I set after it again.  
Halt's P.O.V The door creaked. I shot out of bed and grabbed my bow, and peeked out of the door. All I could see was a shadow holding something, probably a weapon. I looked to the coffee table and saw Will and Gilan's knifes and bows. Will they never learn? I asked myself. Well I guess it's not either one of them. I better get then disabled and quick. The figure stopped and stood there for a while, it's like they were contemplating what they were going to do next. I seized my chance and nocked a arrow. Looks like I'm going to use the shadow as a target, this should be good, I thought as I took a deep breath...and turned the corner and shot the arrow...to see my grave mistake...  
Will's P.O.V I don't know what set off this feeling but I hit the ground to here a hiss-slam go where my chest would have been and slam into the door.  
"OH MY..WILL!" I heard Halt yell out.  
I jumped up sensing that there will be no more fired arrows.  
"Uh so tell me excatly why you just tried to kill me." I replied dusting myself off trying to act calm.  
Halt's P.O.V Oh thank God he's okay, I thought. Then a thought struck me.  
"Well I thought someone was breaking in and I saw Gilan and your weapons on the table I assumed it would be best to shoot them, but thats not the point" I held up my hand to stop the next statement that I saw forming in his head "what excatly are you doing this early in the morning?" I asked. He never wakes up when the sun comes out. Also I was letting him sleep in because Gilan is here to spend time with us. Hmmm Gilan, I looked around, Theres no sign of him. What are they up to?  
"I wanted to surprise you with a good meal to start the day on a good note." I heard him say before he continued, "So I went to catch a bunny" Ummm did he just say bunny? "So i chased one and used the extra knife I had in the stable because I was out there and I forgot mine, so I grabbed that one, then I had to sneak back in here and get started before you awoke, obvioulsy I should have been a little bit more careful since I was about to have an arrow in my chest" he babbled on.  
Will's P.O.V I saw Halt put a hand up.  
"Will do whatever just stop babbling or I'm going to actually put the arrow through you," He added a glare. "Though how you ducked out of the way for the first one is still shocking." He muttered walking back to his room.  
I could have sworn that I told Gilan what I was going to do and he said he'll watch Halt.  
*"Gil," I said softly and tapped him lightly.  
No response.  
"Gil," I said a little louder and tapped him alittle harder.  
No response.  
This is going to take forever...unless. A very helpful thought poped up in my head and a smirk on my face.  
I looked at Gilan who was sleeping on the floor. I don't really know why, but its very helpful in my plan.  
I walked to the side of him so I could make sure things go smoothly.  
I swinged my foot back and kicked him hard in the side, then as he shot up I put my hand over his mouth to cover his yelp.  
"Shhh, it's just me Gil." I whispered then removed my hand from his mouth.  
"Will, why the heck did you just kick me?" he hissed at me while rubbing his side and glaring at me.  
"I wanted to wake you up." Why else for the kicks of it. I thought then chuckled at my own joke.  
But I covered it with a sneeze because Gil was still glaring at me.  
"You know you could just say Gil and tap me" he said laying back down before continuing "That would have worked just as well." Actually it wouldn't. I thought.  
But I just replied "Whatever I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to hunt to surprise Halt with a good meal, and to keep an eye on him okay?" I asked.  
Only to have Gil reply "hahahaha well I hope your not going to cook because you stink at it." then he laughed again.  
I replied with a glare.  
"Fine, I'll keep in eye on him." He replied after calming down. Then I left.*  
Yhea some job he did, I thought.  
Gilan's P.O.V I woke up to the smell of cooking meat. I walked out to the kitchen where Will and Halt sat drinking coffee.  
Wait! Will! Halt!  
Oh boy.  
I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Will.  
"Great job Gil," Will said turning to look at me.  
"Sorry Will" I said hanging my head down.  
"It's fine" Will said shaking his head.  
"Okay good, so what did you catch" I asked.  
"A bunny" He said with a big smile on his face "with my hands and a small knife." He added making his smile bigger.  
"A bunny, dude thats awesome." I said patting his back, "I love bunnies" I added.  
"What is up with them and the word 'bunny', how old are they 4, I will never get young people." I heard Halt mutter before shaking his head.  
"Yhea, and Halt almost caught something to." Will said smirking.  
Thud! "OOOWWWW," He said rubbing his shin, "Nevermind" he added. "Did I miss something?" I asked looking between both of them.  
"No not really." They both replied.  
"Well ok-Why is there an arrow sticking out of the door guys?" I said staring at it.  
"Well lets just say, Halt has extremely good aim, even when he has to base it off a shadow."  
Will said looking pointedly at Halt.  
Halt looking amused added "And Will has some good insincts" he added with a smirk, looking pointedly at Will.  
Man, maybe I should have kept an eye on things...nah that arrow could have been meant for anyone and I'd rather not take my chances.


End file.
